Sebuah Ungkapan Cinta
by Hey Dhee
Summary: -HIATUS- Perang dingin yang terjadi diantara keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha, membuat sepasang anak muda melakukan sebuah kebodohan yang merupakan jalan terbaik bagi mereka.SasuSaku.


**Title : Sebuah Ungkapan Cinta**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Disclamer:**

"_**BRAK...GEDUBRAK... BUAGH**_**... AKH...**_** JEBUR**_**... OH JANGAAAAN!!.. **_**PRANG..TRANG**_**... OEMJEH!! WTH...WTF...WWF... SMACKDOOOWN...!! HYACH... CIAAATT...!! KYAAAAAA...!! KAING..KAING..GUK..GUK... MEONG... " **–**Author gy perang batin-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura duduk sendiri di atas sebuah bangku panjang yang terlindung oleh beberapa pohon rindang. Membuat keberadaan gadis itu sedikit tersembunyi.

Taman ini, terlihat sepi dibandingkan dengan hari dimana ia biasa gunakan untuk berkunjung kesini, yang ramai dengan tawa riang para pengunjungnya.

Sesekali ia mendongak putus asa. Tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Semua jalur untuk keluar bebas rasanya sudah habis tertutup. Untuk sekedar melangkah ke taman ini saja, ia harus melewati halangan, yang membuatnya terpaksa mengalirkan kata-kata tiada kebenaran itu.

"Hai, maaf menunggu lama... aku tau kamu pasti disini" sapa seorang pria berambut hitam bergaya emo, dari belakang, diiringi dengan sebuah pelukan, dan kecupan lembut di pipi gadis itu.

"Hn, Sasuke... nggak apa-apa.. belum lama kok.." sambutnya sembari mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berjalan dan duduk tepat disebelah Sakura. Mata hitamnya menatap lekat gadis itu. Sementara Sakura tak bergeming. ia sama sekali tidak memandang pria itu. Matanya menerawang jauh, lurus kedepan. Pikirannya kosong. Apa yang ia lihat sekarang, mungkin tak akan berhasil terekam dalam memori otaknya.

Sasuke tau persis apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah masalah hubungan mereka saat ini. Yang membuatnya harus pergi ke tempat ini. Walaupun sempat terjadi 'perang mulut' dirumahnya –yang saat ini ia anggap sebagai neraka- sebelum ia pergi. Dan sudah berapa kali ia berbohong? Entah.

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke aku capek terus-terusan begini..." sela Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sasuke mendesah. Diciumnya lagi pipi sakura dengan lembut. " Sakura, Aku sangat mencintaimu..." ucapnya kemudian seraya membelai rambut pink gadis itu dengan lembut.

Wajah Sakura sedikit tertekuk sebelum ia menghela nafas berat."Sasuke, aku tau itu.. tapi..." ia berhenti. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Semua katanya tertahan disana. Air matanya membayang . "Aku... a..aku..." lanjutnya tertahan. Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Sssssstttt..." bisik Sasuke. Kedua ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus air mata gadis itu. Ia paling tidak suka melihat sakura menangis. "Dengar, kita akan selalu bersama..." ucap Pria itu, berusaha meyakinkan. Ditatapnya sepasang mata kekasihnya itu.

Sakura tak dapat menahan tangis saat Sasuke menatapnya. "A...aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke... aku nggak mau kehilangan kamu...!!" air matanya merebak. Ia memeluk Sasuke seerat mungkin, seakan itu menjadi pelukan terakhir yang ia berikan.

"Sakura... Kita nggak akan berpisah... tolong percaya aku.." Ucap pria itu lirih. Pria itu Berusaha menenangkannya dengan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang sudah meyakinkannya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan??" tanyanya kemudian, sembari menghapus air matanya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyentuh pipi halus gadis itu. Sorot matanya terlihat tajam. "Kita pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini.. jauh dari mereka semua... jauh dari semua ini..." jawabnya yakin.

Sakura membelalak kaget. "Sasu..."

"Aku serius Sakura..." potong Sasuke cepat. Ia terus menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi..."

"Sssstttt..." telunjuk sasuke spontan mengunci bibir Sakura. "malam ini aku akan menjemputmu" lanjutnya. Secara perlahan pria itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya, dan sedikit membuka bibirnya. Gadis itu mengerti betul apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya, sekarang. Setidaknya untuk saat-saat pelik seperti ini. Sasuke pasti butuh sedikit kehangatan darinya. Sebuah ciuman.

_-aku ingin terus bersamamu sasuke...-_

**TBC...**

**Huwah..!! dirikuw sedang terserang virus writer's block!! OKH NOOOO...!! siapa saja... tolong berikan vaksinnyaaaaahhh!!**

**Dan inilah pelampiasan saia... entah kenapa melayang-layang di otakku begitu saja, dan maaf mengecewakan para senpai... hiks,hikss... (nangis kejer)  
**

**Oh, kami.. kenapa Fanfic-ku nggak pernah bisa One-shot...?? (disambar petir)**

**Akh!! MOS akan tiba.. dan akan bikin frustasi!! bakal Capek, encok, pegel linu, ...(lebay mode : on) dikejar-kejar fans dadakan (halah…halah….)**

**Oh, semoga ada Berondong penyemangat di kelas bimbingan gueeeh... (digilas tronton) **

**REVIEW...!!**** awas ya.. ****kalo dah baca nggak review..!! ****saia dah masang CCTV di ruangan anda...!! (??)**

**FYI (halah...!!) kemungkinan next chapter ratenya jadi M... mungkin lho ya****... (lha? Siapa yang nanya??)**


End file.
